The Butterfly Effect
by KonspiracyKid
Summary: Sometimes even informants don't know all the rules. Not that that's stopping Izaya. First chapter: IzayaxKasuka; Second chapter: Shizaya. Cat boys, dog boys, animal boys. Yaoi. Lemon s .
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS**: **So this is kind of like anthro I **_**guess**_** only it's not lame because they aren't complete animals. Like they're animal-boys. Men. Women. Whatever. I don't know if this story will ever have women in it. It may end up being a two-shot, or it could be more.**

**BUT I DIGRESS.**

**If you want nothing to do with adorable little cat ears and puppy dog tails, GTFO.**

**Renee shall explain her fail at the end of the story. For now, enjoy~ :P**

**Also, this is kind of, like…crack.**

**ALSO ALSO, ****I KNOW THIS SAYS IT'S SHIZAYA BUT THIS CHAPTER ISN'T****. IT'S IZAYAxKASUKA. Cuz I **_**like**_** IzayaxKasuka.**

_**BUT THERE WILL BE SHIZAYA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. LOTS OF IT. SO CHILLLLLL.**_

xXxXx Chapter One xXxXx

Izaya stared at the dish towel and scowled, swishing his tail from side to side pensively. "You are very naughty, Mr. Dish Towel," he told it. "Hasn't anyone ever told you it's not nice to get caught on good little kitties' claws and make them drop things?" He glanced to the right with disdainful crimson eyes at his broken tea pot. "That was my favorite," he pouted. "And now I don't have any way to make tea. I'm going to be incredibly grouchy today and it's all your fault."

The cat sighed and poked the towel and licked his finger, savoring the flavor of the wasted tea. "That was my favorite Chai, too…" A mournful whine escaped his throat. He hopped to his feet and brushed the little bits of porcelain off his black pants. Then he kicked the dish towel across the room. It soared across the tile and flopped against the cupboard, sliding softly to the ground. He stuck his tongue at it and stormed out the door.

Izaya stuck his hands in his pocket flattened his ears against his black locks. He was unhappy, to say the least. This whole dish towel/tea pot incident had completely disrupted his morning regimen. He had set the pot on the towel for no other reason but it was there, then trailed his hand down to pick up his mug. Then the towel had gotten caught on one of his claws, and when he moved his hand, it had dragged the heavy pot of tea to the edge of the counter. Gravity had done the rest.

Now he trudged down the path from his house into the forest, hoping a walk would have a calming effect. A raindrop dripped down onto his sensitive nose from one of the trees above him and he sneezed. Delightful. He kicked a nearby mushroom, hoping it would make him feel better. As the remaining stump gave off a foul odor, it did not. He sneezed again and turned the other way, tail snapping at trees and branches that got too close to him.

"Why are you outside, Izaya? There's dirt and rain and _nature_ outside. Inside there is at least hot chocolate, which is not as good as tea because it has no caffeine—wait, I don't have a tea pot anymore…Dammit! I should just—ughh! What the—?" A quiet rustling had interrupted his self-chastising monologue by splattering more rain onto his head. He hissed and looked up, ears pressed even flatter, eyes narrowed, intending to swear at the offending tree. But when he saw what was sitting on the branch, his expression changed to one of bewilderment. "Hey, you're—"

"Lost," the butterfly finished dully. Izaya fought the urge to frown at his rudeness. He hadn't said anything about the water he had just gotten all over his hair and shirt. He flicked his ears to rid them of any moisture and took his hands from his pockets.

"Scoot over, kid," he said with a crooked smile. He hunched down and leapt up to the branch where the other had flitted over to offer him room.

"I'm twenty-two," he said without emotion.

"Hi, Twenty-Two. I'm Izaya Orihara," the cat replied, offering his clawed hand. He did not accept or say anything, but continued to grip the branch, and Izaya noticed for the first time that he appeared to be very tense. He put his hand back down to rest on the branch as well and observed the boy—_twenty-two year old_—more closely.

He had, of course, noticed the bright blue wings, edged with white and black. Two antennae sprouted from a mess of brown hair, and he was wearing black clothes similar to Izaya's. However, his appeared to be a bit tattered and—he sniffed quietly so as to be discreet—yes, damp.

Interesting.

"Palos Verdes Blue, am I right?" he asked with a coy smile.

The butterfly turned his head to the side so he was half facing Izaya. "Kasuka."

"Am I right?" he repeated. "I have an insatiable personality, I have to know."

He sighed and fluttered his wings. "Yes, you're right, and I'm lost, so please go away so I can focus."

The cat curled his tail around his side and gently rested it next to the butterfly. "Well, Kasuka, what would you say if I could help you find your way?"

Kasuka blinked. "That might be helpful if I knew where I was going."

"Amnesia? Tough luck. You get caught in the storm yesterday?"

"I'm really not in the mood to make small talk. I'm wet, I'm tired, and I'm cold. I just want to go home. Wherever that is."

"I can help you," Izaya insisted, doing his best to look earnest. "Seriously." He put his hand on the other's shoulder.

The brunet shrugged off his hand and stood up on the branch, blue wings spreading outwards again. The feline stood as well. "Fine," Kasuka said. He looked as if he was about to say something else—_How about 'Thanks,' you ungrateful little jerk?_ Izaya thought—but he didn't, and looked towards the other expectantly.

The elder of the two shrugged and leapt down from the tree. The slight shock caused more raindrops to fall on his head and ears. He twitched them again, trying to ignore the annoying fact that it had been his idea to go outside in the first place, and therefore he couldn't blame his damp hair on someone else.

As it was, he had his own little private source of joy. He didn't normally make it a habit of picking up innocent little bugs when going out for a distracting stroll. But then, those bugs were rarely as cute and exotic as this one. He did seem to have a kind of…well, _horrible_ personality. But maybe he just needed to be loosened up a little bit. Izaya himself was looking forward to a little stress relief, after the incident with the tea pot.

"I don't know where we're going, in case you forgot," Kasuka monotoned, having floated down and landed next to the feline while he was imagining the things he was going to do to him.

"Would it kill you to relax a little?" Izaya couldn't help trying to soften him up a little beforehand. He put his hands back in his pockets and strutted between the trees. The butterfly followed.

"I wasn't trying to be rude."

"You could have fooled me."

"…I think people have told me before that I can seem rude when I'm not trying to be. I'm not sure though."

The cat gave a wry smile. "Sounds like an excuse to me."

"Call it what you like," the other replied, sounding stuffy despite his supposed innocence. After a minute or so of silence, he spoke again. "How exactly are you going to help me find my way back?"

"Well my friend, you're actually quite lucky you ran into me of all people." Ha. "It's my job to gather information. I'm an informant."

"Sounds too good to be true."

"Call it what you like," Izaya said with a wink and a swish of his tail.

It only took them a couple of minutes to reach Izaya's home, which was a bit farther out of town than the rest of the buildings in the town, but was consequently much closer to the forest. He slipped the key into the lock and pushed the door open, gesturing for Kasuka to come inside. After surveying the outside of the house for a moment, he folded his wings and entered. Izaya threw his keys on the counter and crossed the large, high ceilinged room to his study.

The butterfly cautiously circled around the desk his host was sitting at and blinked as the computer hummed back to life, coming out of its long sleep. The desktop was a plain black with only a few essential icons on it. One of them brought the internet browser to life, and swift clawed fingers tapped a couple of words into the search bar. Long blue threads of words popped up on the monitor.

"Well there you go. It's under the heading of the first link. The only place they're found in is Los Angeles."

This statement sparked a realization in Kasuka. "Where are we now?"

"My house."

"I meant geographically."

The informant spun his chair around and leaned his head on his hand, gazing up at him. "We can discuss that after we've settled the issue of your payment."

"Excuse me?"

Izaya stood up and crossed his hands behind his back. "I don't do pro bono work."

Kasuka backed away as the cat stalked toward him, pushing him around the desk and towards the door. "I don't have any money! And besides, that job took you a minute, max. You can't honestly expect me to pay for that!"

Izaya slit his crimson eyes and curled his tail around to stroke the amnesiac's hand. He twitched away from it and tripped backwards over the foot that had been stuck out behind his leg, falling hard onto the floor. His wings flared out just before he hit the ground, cushioning his fall, but still providing him with enough shock that he couldn't get up before the cat straddled him. He pinned his arms to his flattened wings and locked his hips in place with his knees.

"Let me go!" Kasuka demanded, straining against the other's grip. Instead of obeying, the devious feline pushed his hands up his wrists and threaded their fingers together.

"I hear people who lose their memory can still remember basic knowledge, just not specifics or short term stuff. I'd think you'd remember what mommy taught you about never talking to strangers," Izaya purred. He picked sat up, taking his hands and the butterfly's with him, and then brought them down together so they were both over his head. He then transferred both of the younger's hands to one of his own, bringing the other to his deep pocket where he had snuck a set of handcuffs hidden in his desk. Before the other knew what had happened, his wrists were bound together by the chains and held above his head by one hand. He stroked his chin for a moment while deciding where to start, and settled on testing the sensitivity of the other's antennae.

Kasuka shut his eyes and tried to pull his head in the opposite direction of his host's grasp, but was unsuccessful.

"Hmm…what does this button do?" He held the antenna loosely between the sides of two fingers and slid them up until they reached the top and broke contact. The other shivered violently and his lips parted. "This is going to be fun." The hand traveled back down the antenna and stroked some of the chocolate brown hair away from his face. It traced the curve of that face and ran down the neck before reaching the first button on the black shirt and stopping there. "Let's get these nasty wet clothes off before you catch a cold." Izaya suddenly snapped his hand to his pocket and brought out a flickblade, which he hooked under the hem of the shirt and pulled up until the garment was completely separated. He tossed the knife to the side for dramatic effect.

"Stop," he breathed as the cat began trailing his claws lightly down his chest, leaving thin red lines. He swallowed and said it louder, "Stop!"

Izaya wiggled his hips and meowed happily. "Ooh, I don't think I will. This is getting more and more fun."

"This is illegal!"

"I've had run-ins with the law before, kiddo. I'm not too worried about it." He hooked one of his nails into the waistband of Kasuka's pants and licked his lips.

"Don't fucking call me a kid, you bastard."

"Naughty words. Naughty little boys need to be punished. Not in the same ways as dish towels though…"

Kasuka stopped struggling for a second. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Izaya momentarily left the button alone and frowned, a little concerned with the way he had let his mouth run. "Nevermind." He continued to work on the button, though he had to admit it was the most frustrating one he'd ever encountered. "You ever experiment with the other pretty little butterflies, Kasu-chan?"

"I'm not a rapist like you. And don't fucking call me that."

The button came free and he growled triumphantly, pulling down the zipper with ease. He ignored the first charge. What the hell, it was true. "I think it's cute, so I'm going to call you 'Kasu-chan.'" He quickly maneuvered his hand into the butterfly's pants, palming his cock, and leaned down so their faces were almost touching. "Go ahead and try to stop me." He crushed his lips to the butterfly's, running his rough tongue against his lips. When they did not open immediately, he squeezed with his other hand and was granted access through a gasp.

Izaya barely had a chance to slip his tongue inside before hard teeth clamped down on it. His hand repeated its earlier motion, but the other resisted until the pressure increased twofold. He moved upright a bit and pulled his hand out, wiping away the blood that had seeped from his injured tongue. Kasuka looked triumphant, but Izaya scoffed. "What, you think I didn't know that was going to happen?"

He shifted the hand restraining the butterfly onto the chain so he could support himself without crushing his hands and moved down again, slipping the hand back around his semi-erect dick. He started pumping it slowly as he moved down to lap at the brunet's neck.

The recipient writhed and tried to turn away from the scratchy tongue, but only succeeded in giving Izaya a better angle by which to assault him. Once there was a raw red patch, he smirked and kissed it softly, then moved down the trail he had marked earlier with his claws. He took a slight detour to the left and rubbed his lips against a taught nipple, circling it with his still-bleeding tongue, decorating Kasuka with a dilution of blood and saliva. He gave the other a rough once-over just to be somewhat even and focused on another spot on Kasuka's navel. He smiled against the soft flesh as he felt the man lift his hips lightly and roll them against his hand, though he bit his lip and kept silent.

The informant grasped the chain and pulled the amnesiac's hands down to his stomach as he moved his face towards his moving hand and licked at the skin below his abdomen and above his cock. He stopped pumping for a bit to tug the bothersome pants down enough to expose the now sizeable erection. He smirked at the sight and whispered in a sing-song voice, "Ay-ee-ay-ee-ay you're my little butterfly." Izaya glanced up at Kasuka's petulant expression and continued in his normal tone, "And I'm going to make you come." The feline let his tongue slip between his lips and dragged it across his tip.

The butterfly's eyes snapped open and he arched his hips towards the sensation, letting a gasp escape his lips.

"Kasu-chan is naughtier than I thought…"

"Sick fuck," the other returned nastily.

Izaya sighed. "I wonder why I'm so nice to you when you're so mean to me." His tongue darted out again and he savored the second exclamation. "I guess I'll just have to keep trying to win you over." He kept abusing the brunet's already red tip, cutting almost imperceptible lines in it with the barbs on his tongue, making him whimper and pant. The blood that still dripped from the wound on it mixed with pre-cum that was escaping Kasuka's erection.

"Jesus—_ah_—stop already!"

The cat stopped for a second and let his ears twitch to the side, tail flicking dangerously. "Ask nicely or I won't."

Kasuka clenched his fists and glared; the cold air was starting to chill him unpleasantly, but he didn't want the alternative to continue. "Fuck," he whispered, "_Please_."

Izaya grinned deviously. "Good boy." He angled the cock toward himself and slid his mouth down over it, maneuvering so he could swallow all of it. He gave a hard, experimental suck and the other lifted his hips, releasing a short moan. Satisfied, the informant moved his hand to his balls and fondled them roughly, not caring if his claws scraped or scratched. Slanted crimson eyes watched the butterfly as he flexed his fists and rocked his body in time with his moving head. He began purring, adding another unbearable arousing element. He flicked his tongue against the throbbing length and lightly pressed his sharp canines into the engorged flesh as he bobbed and drew it deeper into his throat. His fingers deftly squeezed and stroked the organs under his chin, and gradually Kasuka's moaning grew louder.

Izaya's ears flicked up and he almost stopped, but did not, though he cursed inwardly. He'd heard the familiar roar of the exposed engine, heard the pop of the motorcycle's kick stand, and knew immediately who his visitor was.

Fuck.

Not _now_, dammit.

Ears flatter than before, he sucked harder, more ferociously, knowing he only had a little time left before his fun for the day was ruined. Kasuka was now pressing his own nails into his flesh, tears in his eyes and his lip pressed down by his teeth, trying to restrain himself.

Unable to stop and warn the butterfly due to his new time constraint, Izaya gave his cock a vicious lick and a sharp squeeze to the balls. He heard the sharp knock at the door and his tail cut through the air viciously. Just a little longer…

The door was kicked in, but the butterfly didn't hear it. Little crescents of blood seeped into the seams between his nails and his flesh, and he cried out as he came into Izaya's mouth. The informant did not release the other just yet. He had another item on his agenda.

"_Izaaaaayaaaaaa-kuuuun!_" came the low growl from right outside the door. The next second, a heavy boot made contact with it and sent it slamming against the wall, missing the tip of one of Kasuka's blue wings by inches.

The cat pulled his lips from his guest's dick and sat up, fixing his hair before swallowing. "Yo, Shizu-chan." He smiled politely, at the retriever's dumbstruck, blushing face. After a moment of silence, he curled his hand against his chin thoughtfully. "Is it Tuesday already?"

"What the _fuck_ is going on here?" the addressed demanded.

"Are you the police?" Kasuka gasped, craning his neck to look at the newcomer. "Help!"

Izaya tutted and waved a disapproving claw at the man below him. "Babe, did you forget the safe word again? It's 'spatula.'"

"Don't listen to him, he fucking raped me! Arrest him!"

"You're wasting your time. Shizu-chan won't play with us," the devious feline pouted.

The blonde snarled and growled at him, "Get the fuck up, _now._"

Izaya ignored this request and set about lovingly tucking Kasuka back into his pants. "Where's your warrant, puppy?"

"Probable cause, you little shit. Now get up."

The cat sauntered to his feet and crossed his arms, shaking his head. "That won't hold up in court, but okay. You're lucky I don't have work today or I wouldn't be indulging you like this."

The angry detective stepped over Kasuka and roughly jerked Izaya's arms behind his back. The cuffs ratcheted loudly, tightening too much so that they cut tightly into his wrists; but Izaya didn't really care, and Shizuo _certainly_ didn't.

"Might I make a suggestion, Detective Heiwajima?"

"No."

"Well I'm going to anyway. Perhaps you should attend to our young friend. He seems to be having some difficulty."

Shizuo begrudgingly glanced over at Kasuka, who had stopped attempting to sit up. His stifled little wing flaps, which had been intended to push him up enough when combined with the momentum from his struggling, did not appear to be working. He turned back to Izaya, who had stepped over his bound wrists and was now holding them in front of himself. The detective hadn't seemed to notice. "Were you the one who stole my fucking handcuffs?"

"Could be."

The blond groaned and offered his hand to the butterfly, who grasped it with both of his, and helped him into a sitting position. "Where's the key, fleabag?"

The cat swished his tail and looked pensive. "I didn't think to take the key."

"If you don't stop fucking around, I'm going to shoot you," the other threatened, pointing threateningly at Izaya's face.

"You're on probation, Shizu-chan. You don't get your gun back for another month. Or did you think I forgot that?" He flashed his white, pointy teeth. "You know they make all those stupid things the same. Your key will work."

The dog growled again but turned to uncuff the abused butterfly. "Thanks," Kasuka muttered, rubbing his chafed wrists.

"Where are you heading, kid?" Shizuo asked with a sudden change in tone.

Before the brunet could inform the man of his age, Izaya cut in again. "Amnesia. All he's got is his first name."

A yellow tail flicked across the floor; the detective turned his head slowly, still kneeling. "Was I talking to you?"

"Hey, how are you gonna fit all three of us on your motorcycle, Shizu-chan? Magic?"

"Maybe I'll just tie you to the back and drag you," the other returned.

"But that would involve doing more paperwork," the informant informed him. He grinned at the blonde's furious glare, but knew he was secretly wondering how to solve this problem, now that Izaya had pointed it out. "Wanna take my car? The keys are on the desk."

The retriever stood up again and paced over to him, thumbs hooked in the pockets of his leather pants. "Catch?"

Game time. Izaya dropped his grin and put on a shameful face. "Well, now that you mention it…I could, erm, use a cold shower." He shifted uncomfortably, hands pressed against his crotch, hiding his erection (which was admittedly fading, due to the awkward interruption, but was uncomfortable nonetheless). "Please, Shizu-chan? Shizuo?"

Shizuo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Jesus," he muttered to himself. Then said sincerely, "I can't uncuff you."

"That's fine," the cat said hurriedly, "Just…please."

A pensive tail-swish from the dog. "Tch. Three minutes."

The informant smiled gratefully and stood on his toes to lick Shizuo's face before dashing out of the room.

xXxXx

"Fucking Shizuo Heiwajima!" Izaya cursed, kicking the only thing he could without the damned mutt running in and discovering him—the rug. It flopped over, much like the dish towel had earlier. He hissed at it quietly. Then he checked himself; he estimated he'd wasted about thirty seconds getting to the bathroom and cussing out inanimate objects. He dashed over to the shower and turned the knob on as cold as it would go. Thankfully, it was pretty loud; he knew he'd need it if he were to carry out his plan.

After turning the stopper to block the drain, the distressed feline kicked off his shoes and jumped into the tub. "_FUCK. _Fucking_ FUCK MOTHERFUCKER, COLD._" He resisted the urge to jump out of the shower andreached awkwardly into his pocket to fish out the key for the handcuffs. He unlocked them with shaking hands and tossed them onto the rug to muffle the sound the metal would make on the tile floor. Now that business had been attended to, he grabbed onto the window sill and placed one foot on each corner that was adjacent to the wall with the tiny window, sticking his claws into the grout. He wiggled the screen carefully until he could stick his nails in the side and un-stick it from the hole in the wall.

Triumphantly, Izaya tossed it onto the rug as well. Now came the hard part. He swallowed and stuck both hands through the window, crawling his claws along the stucco, pulling himself up. He was attempting to squeeze his head and shoulders past when he heard a knock on the door.

"Time's up," Shizuo called, "Come out or I bust down the door."

"Fuck, fuck _fuck!_" Izaya hissed quietly. Glad he hadn't quite escaped yet, he called, "Just a minute! It's hard to get my pants back on with my hands all tied up like this!"

"Goddammit, you weren't supposed to jerk yourself off!"

As he maneuvered himself through the window, Izaya rolled his eyes. He pressed his left shoulder down a bit and pushed through the opening. Izaya quickly scrambled for purchase on the slick marble wall. "Damn me and my expensive tastes!" he complained to himself.

"That's it, you're done!"

The door crashed open, but it was too late. The detective caught a glimpse of a bare foot as it flashed through the window. He looked down at the floor and saw the discarded handcuffs and shoes and swore, picking up the former and spinning around to go chase after him.

xXxXx

As Izaya hit the ground, he scrambled off the wet leaves and started sprinting. He could hear Shizuo crashing through his house and knew the damned dog wouldn't be far behind him. They were about matched in speed, and the informant had had a head start, but his pursuer had something he didn't: shoes. He was practically leaping from spot to spot as he was running, none too eager to have his sensitive feet touch down on the spiky twigs and roots and rocks and _bugs_ that littered the forest floor.

Already his feet and lungs were aching, and he had lost all his of his feline stealth. The detective wouldn't have to use any of his detective skills to track him down, and frankly, this pissed him off. The thing he enjoyed the most about his adventures with Shizuo was the intellectual challenge of escaping him. Izaya gritted his teeth. Now he was just like another petty criminal.

With a new surge of energy, he dashed to the left and leapt up a familiar tree. He curled up and half-hoped his black clothes and hair would hide him in the canopy. A few seconds later he heard his rather graceless enemy thundering through the trees. He seemed to pick up on the abrupt turn with ease, and as Izaya looked down, he could see why. There was a rather obvious cleared trail of dirt where the leaves had been blown away.

He sighed and watched as Shizuo appeared, slowing down to examine the thinning trail. The blonde stopped at his tree and looked up, locking eyes with him immediately. Neither one of them said anything for a minute or so.

"I can see you, you know."

"Well, Shizu-chan, you're looking right at me. I certainly hope you can, or I'm going to have to trade you in for a better toy."

"Get down from there," he said with an unconvincing attempt at authority.

"But you can't get me up here. And I like to see you suffer." He let his tail drift down and hang from his perch. He watched, entertained, as Shizuo glanced over at it almost imperceptibly.

However it was incredibly obvious when he lunged for it. Izaya easily flicked it out of the way, letting it drift back down lazily after the detective had travelled a few feet due to momentum. But he was quick to turn around and try again. And again. And again.

"You're not very good at that. Maybe you should give up," Izaya called to him.

The retriever looked a bit wild as he jumped and missed again. "You of all people should know I don't quit." He put his hands on his legs and panted a bit. "But you're right, this isn't working."

"So you _are_ quitting?"

"Nope," he shook his head, reaching into the pocket of his leather jacket. "But I'm going to try something different." Izaya stared at the thing in his hand suspiciously. Shizuo smirked and tossed it up to him.

He caught the bag with both hands and glanced down at it.

Catnip.

Izaya's pupils flared and he forgot where he was for a second, as he was intent on ripping open the bag and smothering himself with its contents.

It was just the chance Shizuo needed.

The cat howled in pain and clawed at the branch, but was not able to keep himself above the dog. He landed and immediately moved to run again, but Shizuo kept hold on his long black tail and leapt on him. Izaya flailed with his claws and missed wildly, allowing the blonde to catch his hand and pull the other out from underneath him. He lowered his face to one of the flattened raven ears and growled, "Now I've got you on resisting arrest too, bitch."

"Well, you know how I like to make you work for your prize," Izaya grunted as he was roughly pressed into the dirt and cuffed again.

When Shizuo pulled him up, he thrust his hands into the cat's pockets, searching until he found the key to the handcuffs.

"Oh, so that's where that was. Aren't you a smart puppy."

The blond scowled and pushed Izaya in front of him. "Just walk, fleabag."

"You know, it's ironic that you call me that. I have much better personal hygiene than you do. Your nails are a mess." He stepped on something sharp and winced. "I don't suppose you brought my shoes?"

Shizuo gave him another shove. "Why don't you just _be quiet_?"

"I'll take that as a no." He thought for a moment, then grinned slyly. "Why don't _you_ tell me why you showed up at my house without a warrant—again? I suppose you just missed me, right?"

A sniff. "Like I said, probable cause. I may not get you for the Kigusa drug case, but I've got other things to keep you on until I get the proof."

"'Things,' Shizu-chan? Resisting arrest, and…?"

"That, and molesting a butterfly. In addition to the rape charges."

"What the fuck?" Izaya turned toward him, skeptical. "You made that up."

The detective barked a laugh, "You wish. It's illegal to molest a butterfly in the state of California. And I'm sure I can rack up the charges even more, since you somehow snared a Palos Verdes Blue."

Izaya scoffed and flicked his ears indignantly. "What bullshit."

"The beauty of the justice system." They had reached the front of the house. Shizuo's motorcycle had been moved into the garage, and his little gray Yaris had been pulled out onto the driveway. The canine opened the door and pushed Izaya's head down none too gently to get him inside next to Kasuka, who could only fit his wings in the more spacious back seat.

They drove in silence. Kasuka stared out the window, trying to forget the events of this afternoon like he had forgotten everything else; Shizuo trying not to worsen the situation with awkward words of consolation he wasn't sure he could provide; Izaya retracting and extending his claws pensively, wondering if any of this would have happened if he hadn't broken his tea pot.

**Author's Nonsense:**

**LONG TIME NO SEE DURR HURR DURR HURR.**

**-shot-**

**I love you guys. I'm sorry I haven't been around. Life has been sucking a bit, in some ways. But not sucking in other ways. So both of those things have contributed to me not being able to porn. **

**I have this story I've been working on for a few months and I started this one yesterday. So my priorities also seem to be a bit whack.**

**Anyway I've done quite a bit of the second chapter of this…so it could be out soon. I will do my best to –ahem, Larry the Cable Guy voice:- **_**get 'er done**_** before the end of break.**

**No promises.**

**You may flame me, but I will love you more if you don't. And write me reviews. **

**Oh and just so you know there's actual porn in the next chapter, not to worry. And it's Shizaya, so MY CHARACTER LISTING IS JUSTIFIED SOB DON'T HURT ME FOR NOT TELLING YOU ABOUT KASUKA. Idk something about that little bitch taking it is kind of hot. I blame Uphill Both Ways. Bitch, ilu.**

**And AcornWarrior, of course. Rawr~**

**I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT ELSE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**xXxXx Chapter Two xXxXx**

They pulled up to the small jail house. Shizuo told Kasuka: "Wait here. My friend is going to take you to someone who can help you." Shizuo patted him on the shoulder lightly and got Izaya out of the car, guiding him by the arm towards the entrance.

"I suppose you were talking about Kadota?" the cat asked.

They reached the door and the blonde opened it. "Yep."

"Oh good, I like him."

"Well too bad, you're gonna be stuck with me."

Izaya sighed. "That's unfortunate."

"Yep."

They turned down the hall into a large room with a chocolate lab behind a desk with a computer. Behind him was a barred door divided down the middle perpendicularly by more bars. The two approached him and he finished typing something before turning to face them. "Oh, hey Shizuo, Izaya." He nodded at each of them.

"Hello!" the informant replied brightly.

"Don't encourage him, Kadota," Shizuo grunted.

Kadota sighed. "Fine, I'll go lock him up."

"Hold it." The detective stopped him and reached into his pocket again, pulling out a second set of keys. "I need a favor. Got a kid in his car—rape victim. I need you to—"

"—It was not _rape_, and you know it."

Shizuo grabbed Izaya by the nape of his neck, making him hiss and bat him with his tail. "_Sexual assault_ victim. Anyway, I need you to take him to Ryuugamine. He's got amnesia and we gotta get him home. Then go back and get my bike. I'll take care of this one." He held out a hand, offering him the key's to his culprit's car.

"A 'please' wouldn't kill you, you know," said the lab, accepting the keys with a slight frown. He tossed a different set to Shizuo as he made for the door.

"You should be thanking me. I'm letting you go home early _and_ I'm taking this jerk off your hands." He shook his prisoner pointedly before finally releasing his neck.

Kadota barked a laugh. "Whatever, Shizuo." He waved as he rounded the corner and was gone.

Izaya was staring at his bare toes. "So I'll be Bruce Willis and you can be Alan Rickman."

"How about this instead: I'll let you pick your cell."

"What a gentleman. The left one, then." Shizuo escorted him into it and locked the door from the outside, stuffing the keys into his jacket pocket. The feline stepped over his legs again and strode over to one of the beds to sit down. "No office today? I was looking forward to stealing more of your things. Maybe that tacky picture of you and Namie? I'd enjoy burning it."

The retriever ignored the taunt and swished his tail calmly, leaning against the wall opposite the beds, staring at Izaya. Izaya stared back at him.

"I don't suppose I could get some shoes."

The blond pulled a notebook out of his jacket and flipped it open, tucking a pen behind one of his human ears. "Tomo Kigasu's housekeeper found a kilo of marijuana stashed under a floorboard in his house a few days ago."

"She turned him in? What a bitch."

Shizuo's short-lived look of serenity dissolved into one of impatience. "No, she told his mother and _she _turned him in. Said she wanted him to learn a lesson."

Izaya looked around. "I don't see him in here."

"We shipped him off to San Fran yesterday."

"So you think I sold him the drugs?" He leaned back against the bars and sighed. "You are so _boring_ Shizu-chan. Can't you arrest me for something I've actually _done_ for once? I don't deal and you know that."

The retriever replaced the notepad and crossed his arms, making the leather of his jacket creak. "Actually I was thinking you gave him the name of someone up in the city, but you want me to get you on something you actually did? Fine. Molestation of a butterfly. Five hundred dollar fine in the state of California."

The cat giggled delightedly, making the other's scowl deepen. "Five hundred? That's hilarious! But Shizu-chan, you can't keep me here for a fine. Especially because I'm willing to pay it. Hell, I'll throw in an extra hundred for therapy."

The golden tail flicked across the detective's leather pants. "Yeah, well you're going to pay for a lot more than that. The fine is _in addition to_ the sexual assault charges."

Izaya leaned forward on his knees again and threaded his fingers together save for the indexes, which he pressed to his lips thoughtfully. "I just remembered. Didn't you send that kid to Mikado? That kid'll take a week to find his own dick when he's gotta piss. And don't you need, I don't know, at least a _last name_ to file charges against someone? You have to prove this kid isn't some crazy serial killer."

Shizuo was silent.

The cat narrowed his eyes and titled his furry black ears down a bit. "I bet they'd give you a big gold star if you got him home safely, wouldn't they? Maybe give you your gun back?"

"I don't care about that."

"Liar."

Cat and dog watched each other suspiciously from opposite sides of the jail cell, tails flicking occasionally, beckoning, daring each other to give. Perhaps Shizuo was trying to pressure Izaya, although they both knew that never worked. The routine was old and well-worn. After several minutes of silence, Izaya sighed and stood up, stalking over to Shizuo. He reached up and hooked a clawed finger into his jacket's zipper pull, sliding it down slowly.

"You know, Shizu-chan, I can give you what you want."

"For a price, you mean. I'm not giving you anything, piece of shit."

The informant slid his hands up from his stomach to his chest. "I don't think you really mean that. Besides, I think my…rates…would be satisfactory to both of us." He began to move his hands down again, but Shizuo suddenly grabbed them and switched their positions so Izaya was pressed against the bars.

"You think you can outsmart me any time, don't you?" he growled, digging into Izaya's sleeve for the concealed knife the cat had gotten from his back pocket. The knife went flying out of the cell and across the large room, but Izaya did not seem concerned. "Anything else I should know about?" Shizuo snipped.

The prisoner flicked his bangs off of his face and smiled. He lifted his leg so his thigh was rubbing against the other's crotch. "I don't know… Maybe you'll just have to search me."

The blond swatted the leg so it was no longer between his own. "_Jesus_, are you a cat or a rabbit?" he demanded, exasperated.

"Come on puppy, don't you want to play with kitty? You sure look happy." He nodded in the direction of Shizuo's tail, which was wagging rather energetically behind him. He stilled it immediately, now that he was conscious of it, and a low rumble started in his throat.

"How long has it been since our last little tryst, hmm? A month? Two? I bet it gets lonely in that big apartment, all by yourself."

"Do I need to add stalking to the list of charges, fleabag?"

"No, but thanks for confirming my suspicions. It makes my job easier."

"What fucking _job?_"

Izaya flashed him a sharp-toothed smile. "Convincing you that you need me."

The detective's chocolate eyes studied the informant's scarlet ones and found nothing. "What do you know?"

"Kiss, then tell."

"How do I know your info's good?"

"Your _satisfaction_ is guaranteed. Have I ever failed to _come_ through for you before?" He added emphasis in all the right places.

Shizuo snarled at him. "Turn around and grab the bars."

Izaya smirked again and complied, spreading his legs apart and positioning his tail so it was parallel to his back.

The dog advanced on him slowly, cracking his knuckles. He reached up to where his hands were fixed around a bar and placed his own on the feline's wrists. He curled them lightly around and moved his hands down, bunching up the sleeves of Izaya's black shirt until they sprang back when he reached his elbows.

"_You think you're hot stuff, don't you?_" he whispered in the informant's more sensitive set of ears, making them twitch up straighter on top of his head. His hands traveled from his shoulders down his sides. He drew them around the cat's waist and started pushing them up the flat panel of his back. He brought his index fingers together and traced Izaya's spine down to his pants, making him shiver and strain away from the bars.

Shizuo's hands went back around to his front and slid up that side of him, capturing a nipple in each hand. "_You think I need you?_" He pinched and twisted the little buds through the thin shirt until their owner gasped and flattened his ears. Releasing them, he rubbed his fingers up and down over them a few times, and then moved back down his sides. This time he felt along the outsides of the cat's legs down to his bare feet. On the way back up, he moved them to the inside, and moved more slowly, tantalizingly as he passed the knees. The detective slid them over the half-way point of his thighs and pushed up until his hands were resting lightly on Izaya's ass.

He took another step forward and Izaya swallowed. "_Well you're wrong._" His breath tickled the prisoner's ear and he moaned. The little sound was interrupted by a louder one, more breathy one when Shizuo squeezed his ass and pushed his leg up into his crotch in little circles, massaging it.

The cat's ears started twitching between up and down as he let himself get lost in Shizuo's arousing ministrations. He purred contentedly and pushed his hips back into tight hands. "_Don't mistake this for what it isn't._" The hands moved to rest on his hips and his ears flattened and stayed flat; the purring grew quieter, but did not stop immediately. Izaya waited for a continuation, but none was offered.

"What would that be?" he all but hissed, growing impatient with the man's silence.

A light chuckle. "I'm going to fuck you…not because I need you," he nibbled on one of his human ears, "_but because I can take you if I want to._" His hands shot back down and rubbed Izaya's growing erection through his pants.

"Ahh…_ahh_…_Ahhhaa_, ha, ha, ha…" He tipped his head down and started giggling.

Shizuo growled and grabbed a fistful of black hair and slammed the informant around so he was facing him again. "What's so fucking funny?" He barred his sharp teeth at the amused cat.

"You just admitted you want me."

"Don't get cocky, you little punk."

"I thought getting _cocky_ was the whole idea, Shizu-chan."

With another snarl the detective ripped the keys to the handcuffs from his pocket and unlocked one of them deftly. He tossed them into a corner of the cell and jerked the other's arms over his head again. In a second he had re-fastened it to Izaya's wrist. In another, he was sucking his lip into his mouth, biting it hard. His willing prisoner began purring louder than before.

The vibrations sent through his lips pooled down in Shizuo's groin. He gripped the other's hips again and rocked his against them roughly. He released the captive lip and pushed his tongue past the feline's sharp teeth into his mouth. Izaya quickly slipped his barbed tongue under the blonde's and hooked it for a few seconds before letting it go. The other growled and pushed his hands down over the cat's ass again, rubbing their growing erections together with more force.

Izaya's head was pressed against the bars uncomfortably, but he didn't care; he submitted to Shizuo like he would to no one else. He let the dog batter and bite his tongue, let him grind lustily against him. He would purr for him, sending those arousing vibrations down his throat that he knew the man loved.

Eventually the informant broke away from the kiss and the retriever defaulted to his neck. "Shizu-chan…more…"

"_Slut_," he hissed before running his tongue up Izaya's neck, over his Adam's apple, ending on his chin. He brushed back down, catching his black shirt with his teeth for a second. He let the garment go free for the moment and undid his partner's bulging pants. The cat whined but kept purring when Shizuo pulled his pants down to his ankles, letting the air chill him. But soon a warm hand wrapped around his length and started pumping and squeezing simultaneously. Meanwhile, the detective's blond head nudged between his legs and he took one of Izaya's balls into his mouth, sucking gently, but pushing against it with his flat tongue.

The cat moaned and lifted one leg out of his pants, which had been trapping his ankles on the floor, so he could rest it on Shizuo's back. The leg pulled the dog closer and gave him better access; he released the organ in his mouth and went after its twin. He sucked and pumped until Izaya was making sufficient little whines and was rocking against him desperately before he squeezed his hand up over his tip, gathering the pre-cum.

They locked lusty gazes and Shizuo ran his tongue over his hand, coating it with Izaya's cum. Color rushed to the cat's face and he urged him to continue with his eyes. He did, flicking his tongue out across the flushed tip.

"Mmmm…" the other moaned appreciatively, trying to roll his hips forward. The blonde brought his lips instead to the raven's thigh and nibbled the skin gently, delving again into a pocket of his jacket for a small bottle of lube. A laugh bubbled up from the prisoner's throat. "Bad puppy," he whispered as the dog squeezed some of the stuff onto his fingers. "You planned this, didn't you?"

Without replying, Shizuo slid his wet fingers between Izaya's legs and rubbed them lightly against the puckered hole, making the other's breath hitch as he pushed back against them. The dog moved his hand back to his captive's hip pushed his face back between his legs to lick his balls again as he shoved two fingers up his ass.

The informant immediately tried to sink down and plunge the fingers deeper inside of him, but the chain connecting the cuffs kept him at an unsatisfying height above the dog. Shizuo smirked as the distressed feline whined and twisted, but moved his fingers only a little, teasing at the edge of his prostate. "Haa…ha—_nn_…_dammit!_" Izaya hissed. He was painfully hard, but the stupid brute was missing his most sensitive spot on purpose.

Devious mocha eyes looked up into his distressed face and floppy yellow ears twitched upwards with satisfaction. The blond pulled his face away and a sadistic smile stretched across his face. He pressed a third finger just a fraction of the way into the other's hole and stretched them apart slightly. "You want more, don't you?"

Black ears pressed flat against black hair, red eyes full of need. "Ahh…yeah…"

"Who sold Tomo Kigasu the drugs?"

"Bastard!" Izaya hissed as he pulled his fingers out completely and hung his hands over his knees.

"Tell me, or I'll leave you here like this."

"You wouldn't _dare_."

The detective watched the now furious feline pull against handcuffs and wince as his smooth wrists were bruised by the harsh metal, but his efforts were weakened by his crippling arousal.

The cat gave a nervous laugh. "Come on Shizu-chan, don't be impractical. At this point we both have _needs_." He aimed his gaze at the bulge in the retriever's pants.

"So? I've got my hands. You don't."

"You want me to beg, is that it?" The dog merely shrugged, and Izaya gave another angry growl as he looked to the side. After a few seconds of hard staring, he sighed in defeat and swung his tail back and forth behind himself submissively, pushing his chest forward just a little. "Please, Shizu-chan… I need you…"

"If you don't hurry up and tell me, I'm going to leave."

The informant's look turned nasty again and he uttered a very irritated yowl. "Yamashita," he muttered without looking at Shizuo.

The blond's brow furrowed. "The dry cleaner?"

"Yes!" the cat exclaimed, exasperated, "Now get up and get _it_ up already!"

Chuckling, the blond stood up and shrugged off his jacket, tossing it onto the lower of the two bunk beds in the cell. He took a step forward and unzipped his pants, freeing his long, hard length. Izaya watched hungrily as the other coated his stiff erection in smooth, clear gel. The detective took his prisoner's face in both hands and pressed their lips together for a passionate kiss, allowing the cat to grind his hips against his own for the friction.

Wine-red eyes drunken with pleasure slipped closed and felt for the soothing remedy of hot tongues and hands. The hands moved down, down below the hem of his shirt, which was rumpled and sticking to him, down to his hips, his thighs. He gripped the bars above and behind him harder in anticipation, but he still slipped down a few inches when the canine lifted his legs from the floor and guided them to hook around his waist.

His lips broke for breath when he felt the flushed head of Shizuo's erection pressing against his tight hole, slipping against his skin, torturing him with promises of bliss. The dog dropped a hand from one of his thighs and pushed it between them so he could guide himself in past the stubborn, twitching ring of muscle.

The head squeezed in and Izaya moaned loudly. Shizuo nuzzled his face into the side of the cat's soft neck and panted as he pushed further into the tight heat. The smaller man's toes curved and his tail cut stiffly through the air. All he could think was that he wanted more, harder, _deeper._ But he couldn't speak. Though he had asked if the blond knew how long it had been since their last encounter, he himself knew, and had been counting the days until the next. Sixty-seven long days. Of course, he had seen his rival-sometimes-lover many times in between. But this was much better than seeing. This was _feeling_.

Shizuo slid the rest of the way in and groaned. Izaya's hands grew sore from gripping the bars so tightly, but just like last time and every time before that, he was caught between the pain and the pleasure that the detective's significant girth brought upon him, and he needed an outlet, a focus. All traces of the dog's stunt before were gone. He turned his lips to the dark-haired man's soft-skinned neck and kissed gently, pleadingly.

"Jeez, and I thought I was supposed to be the one they call 'pussy,'" Izaya breathed, feeling the wet lips against his skin pull away. "Just _fuck me_ already."

He could feel the burn of the other's grin next to his neck. It had the same arrogant, pulsating heat as Shizuo's dick. The retriever moved his hands to the cat's bare ass to support him, and without looking at him, he pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in, hard. A cross between a howl and a gasp was ripped from Izaya's throat and one of his hands was pulled roughly from the bar it held. He kept the other in a tight fist and shakily tried to regain purchase with his other hand as the bigger man began to pound in and out with an erratic rhythm.

The informant stubbornly grit his teeth, unwilling to make himself into a wanton mess for the blond to mock, but the pressure was too good, too great. He gasped, both due to the want of breath and Shizuo hitting him extra deep. "_Shi—!_" Those big hands were pulling his ass cheeks farther apart, giving him the best purchase to drive his thick, hot cock straight against his prostate again and again. "Slow down!" he choked out. His body was probably too overwhelmed for him to come, even though his lower body was positively _burning_.

The dog paused for half a second to reposition his hands, moving one to Izaya's back and the other to his weeping prick, and then resumed pumping in and out of his ass.

The other's voice grew high pitched and pitiful, completely ripped from restraint from pure ecstasy. "_FUCK—AHH—Ah!—AH—__**!**__"_ The hand on his dick shot down and squeezed the base, killing his orgasm painfully; his ears had never been flatter. Teeth sunk into his clothed shoulder, and he could feel blood break from his skin and leak into the cloth of his shirt. He gave a pathetic little squeak and his nails crimped uncomfortably as he clawed at and scraped and clutched at the bars.

Shizuo slowed his thrusting to a sickeningly gentle pace and licked the wound he had made through the fabric of the feline's punctured shirt.

"P-Police brutality," Izaya gasped in a wobbly voice, tears of denial leaking from his scarlet eyes. His legs were shaking violently, and his wrists were now practically hanging from the cuffs. The dog hooked his hands under Izaya's thighs to support him and chuckled lightly, pressing his lips to his captive's almost apologetically.

"You're not in charge, baby. I am," the blonde whispered against his jaw.

"Yeah… You win," the brunet conceded brokenly. "What do you want?"

The detective still had his tail waving a little above the sagging line of his pants, and his erection was still stiff inside the other's twitching ass. "I think you've paid your debt to society… Maybe a little more. I was going to reward you."

Caramel eyes and questioned the informant playfully. Izaya was tempted to deny him, very irritated by his the dog's cruel trick, but he was still uncomfortably hard. He hardened his expression and clenched his muscles over Shizuo's throbbing erection, making him wince. "You better make me come _hard_ after that little stunt," he demanded, "And at least get me off the bars."

The retriever grinned and moved so he could keep the other from falling without the support of his hands and reached them up towards the chain. He ghosted his hands across the cat's fingertips and palms before they trickled down and gripped the edges of the hard metal cuffs. With a jerk of his arms, he pulled them apart and one of the links bent and snapped. The feline lowered his arms gratefully and wrapped them around the dog's neck.

The blonde held him up again and brought him to the middle of the cell. It wasn't ideal, but they were both used to the cold, concrete floor. At least it didn't leave any stability to be desired, whereas the bars tended to rattle. Not to mention they consistently _bruised._

They were on the ground and Izaya was relishing in being able to finally lay his head against something flat and solid. His arms curled up around the dog's back so he could relax his shoulders. His lower body was tense, as he still held his pleasure in his abdomen, but he knew that would soon be remedied, so he let his tail flick gently across the floor in anticipation. Shizuo had his legs wedged under his back, and was leaning over him, ready to move.

"Why do I have to keep telling you?" the feline mumbled. "_Go_."

Pleasure erupted back in him as soon as that friction was restored. He howled and sunk his nails into the other's back, making histail stiffen again. Izaya felt himself clamping down tighter as he resisted coming; now that he was sure the detective wouldn't deny him release, he wanted the experience to last. Who knew when they'd be together again?

"Shi—Shizu-chan," he gasped.

The reply was growled into his ear, equally lusty: "_Izaya_."

They rocked back and forth frantically, with the brunet raking his nails down the dog's toned muscles, snagging in the fabric of his t-shirt. The canine would occasionally lap at his neck with his long, flat tongue, his ears flopping all over his messy yellow hair as he thrust into his tight hole, shaking both of their bodies.

Izaya's stomach had clinched uncomfortably, and he knew the only way to relax it was to allow himself to come. He knew it was unhealthy to suppress himself too much, or to let the dog keep pounding into him, but—

"_Come with me_," Shizuo mumbled into the shell of his ear. The black furry ones on top of his head shot up, and he opened his eyes (though he didn't know he had closed them); those two dark honey irises were asking him. Not demanding. _Asking_. He nodded weakly and whimpered when the other picked up his already fast speed.

He let himself go, and within a few thrusts, his cum shot from him in sticky streams, while he felt the same wet warmth fill his insides. They moaned and panted together, slowing their reciprocal lunging so it was stiff, elongated, desperate for more.

Izaya gave a soft mewl before letting his body slump. He unhooked his arms from around the other, dropping them to his stomach, and he let his aching legs sink down as well. Shaking slightly, the blonde pulled out of him, shuffled a few centimeters over, and turned to collapse next to him on his back. They panted out their post-sex highs without speaking to each other, as if they were too satisfied to form words. But eventually the real world flooded back in on them, and not even the sound of their breathing could be heard in the room; just the dull buzz of electricity.

Shizuo ran a sticky hand through his hair and almost jerked it away when he realized what he was doing. With a groan, he sat up and fixed his pants, glancing at the still prostrate Izaya. "You want some paper towels or something?" he mumbled as he got up, gathered his jacket, and retrieved the keys.

"Yeah," the other returned in an equally quiet voice, though he looked off to the side of the cell.

The detective unlocked the door and went into the small staff bathroom. When he returned, he appeared to have taken the entire roll of toilet paper. He knelt down and handed it to the feline, who raised an eyebrow as he sat up. "I forgot we got an air dryer," the dog explained.

"I guess neither of us has been here in a while."

"Sixty-seven days," said the blonde after a short pause.

The feline froze in the middle of cleaning himself off, ears twitching slightly. "You remember how long it's been?"

"I'm an investigator; I kind of have to remember details like that."

The response was the tiniest bit disappointed. "Oh." He went back to rubbing at a sticking stain on his shirt, and quickly gave up. At least it was a dark color. "Can you go get me some new clothes or something? This really isn't pleasant."

Shizuo had moved off to a corner of the cell to pick up the handcuff keys. "Why can't you do it?"

"Are you really going to trust me after that shower stunt I pulled earlier?"

"I never trust you," he grinned. "Give me your hands." After a second, Izaya did, though a little tentatively. The retriever's hands were rough, but they were warm, and felt nice against his burning wrists, which had been cut worse than he had thought by the handcuffs. Shizuo unlocked and collected them.

The informant wanted to rub at his wrists, but he thought that might not be the best idea, considering that the skin was a bit raw. "Thanks," he said with more than a hint of sarcasm. The detective handed him his pants, and he looked a little put off. "So that's a 'no' to the clean clothes, then?"

"It's just until you get home."

"What? I thought I was stuck here."

The dog shrugged. "I got what I wanted."

"No, I meant the thing with the Palos Verdes Blue."

"Oh… Well, you were right. We can't really charge you yet. We've got to do a bit more research on him," the blonde conceded with a calm shrug, but then pointed a finger suspiciously at the cat. "Don't think you're off the hook, though."

Izaya stepped into his pants despite his stickiness and couldn't help a small smile. "So did Kadota take my car?"

Shizuo looked out the window again. "No, they took his."

"Do you want to come back and get your bike?"

"…Are you trying to be nice to me, Izaya?"

The feline lowered his ears and twitched his tail irritably. "Just because I have—what is to _you_—an unorthodox lifestyle does not mean I'm incapable of being _nice_," he said matter-of-factly. "Take my offer or leave it."

"Sorry," the dog said reflexively. "I mean, um, thanks."

They walked out of the building and Izaya waited while Shizuo did the appropriate lock up procedure. They got into the car and drove, and the silence returned. Until the informant spoke again; "Maybe we should try to work something out."

"What?" Shizuo muttered back, barely paying attention.

"I mean… Maybe we _should_ try to be nice to each other."

The brunet stopped the car at a light and the retriever looked at him suspiciously. "What are you suggesting?" He kept his eyes on the road under the guise of being a careful driver.

"I… I'm just a little tired of this…"

"I still don't know what you mean."

"Dammit, stop being such a protozoan! I mean I'm tired of just fucking, okay?"

"Well…sorry!" the dog shot back lamely, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling like hackles. "What do you want me to do?"

"…"

"Izaya!"

"I want more!"

"Pull the car over!"

Izaya did and turned off the engine, keeping his hands fisted in his lap. He refused to look to the side, though he could feel dark chocolate eyes burning the side of his face with their stare. "Stop staring at me," he finally spat at the other.

"Why are you saying weird things?"

"I'm not saying anything. Forget it. I want to go home and take a shower." He reached for the key in the ignition, but those warm hands caught his again.

"Izaya."

"_What?_"

"What do you want?"

Finally the brunet turned towards him. "What do _I_ want?" What do _you_ want? You know what I want! I just said it."

"You said 'more.' What did you mean?"

"I told you to forget it."

"Do you want to be in a relationship with me?"

Claret eyes grew brighter with frustration and stubbornness. "It wouldn't work," he insisted.

"Why not?"

The feline looked away again. "Because you hate me."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then why would you always be chasing me down, trying to get me arrested?"

Shizuo backed their conversation up a bit, unwilling to let the other change the subject. "Who made the first move?"

The brunet hesitated, unsure of the motive of the question. "I did."

"No, I did. I kissed you first."

"I provoked you, though…"

"I'm a detective, Izaya. I can stand a little teasing if I want to."

There was a tense quiet for a few long moments. "What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me again what you want."

"…I want more than just sex. I…want to be with you. I know you don't like what I do. I know it's your job to stop me. And I know I'm not even basing this on anything. It's stupid. But I want—"

A hand reached out to his cheek, pulling him forward slightly. Familiar lips pressed against his own, but with far different intention than he had ever felt from them. They were warm and inviting, with no motives. No tongues pressed against him, demanding he yield his dominance. The lips did not crush, they caressed. He shivered and sunk into it. It was less than he was used to, but it was more than just a kiss.

**X**

The Butterfly Effect is a phenomenon whereby a small change in one place at one time can lead to drastically different outcomes on a larger scale. A butterfly fluttering its wings in Nebraska can cause a storm to brew in California, scooping up another unsuspecting butterfly in its windy clutches.

When _that_ butterfly is lost and winds up in a small town outside of San Francisco, any number of things can happen. Maybe a thunderstorm will swoop in on an unsuspecting corn field. Maybe a different winning ticket will be pulled for the lottery. Or maybe the butterfly will be a catalyst towards a confession.

**xXxXx End xXxXx**

_Author's Nonsense:_

Gotta say, I reeaaaaaaaaally liked this story. At least this part of it. It got kind of sweet. Yanno, my silly muse was poking me in the face going, "HAPPY ENDINGGGG, HAPPYYYYYY ENDINGGGGGG." And I was like, ":l Fine."

Too bad it took me so damn long. Udlskfjasodifjwe. Haven't updated this since Touch.

-cringe-

I'll stop saying I'm working on it, even though I am. It's DONE, actually. I just need to edit the fuck out of it.

And I know I said I might continue this story, and honestly I think you can see there are a lot of things that I left open for later chapters, but no one seems to care that much so I'll just end it here. And I'm sorry if you did want me to continue, but now all my little plot bunnies ran away. Derp.

I love you so much, all my readers. You're fantastic. So many beautiful reviews… I don't deserve you, or my beta, AcornWarrior. Hart yew all :)


End file.
